


Bittersweet memory

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto 2016 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan è morto e Kurt rivive uno dei ricordi più belli che ha di lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge Ok! Il Prompt è Giusto di maridichallenge su LJ.

Non riusciva ancora a crederci. Gli sembrava impossibile, specialmente dopo quello che aveva fatto per riportare _lui_ in vita.

Logan era morto. Era morto per davvero.

Kurt non riusciva a crederci, non riusciva ad accettarlo. Non riusciva neanche a piangere.

Ororo lo invitò a dormire con lei, per consolarsi a vicenda e sentirsi meno soli, ma il tedesco rifiutò. Stare da solo era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno per metabolizzare la cosa.

Si chiuse in camera e si inginocchiò davanti all’altarino che aveva creato, accendendo un cero. Congiunse le mani e chinò la testa fino a toccarle con la fronte, restando immobile e in silenzio per diversi minuti.

Sospirò e scosse piano la testa quando si alzò. Non riusciva nemmeno a pregare…

Prese la foto da dietro alla candela e si sedette sul letto a guardarla.

Non era una foto speciale, era solo una polaroid di loro due in costume da X-Men, Logan senza maschera, in cui tenevano un braccio l’uno attorno all’altro e sorridevano alla macchina fotografica. Non era speciale, però era bella.

Kurt l’aveva scelta proprio per quello, perché era una scena da tutti i giorni, una scena che lo faceva sentire a casa.

Accennò un sorriso, accarezzando il viso di Logan. Wolverine aveva un sorriso spontaneo e sincero, sembrava davvero felice. Non era facile vedergli mostrare quel suo lato soft, solo poche persone selezionate potevano ritenersi così fortunate da sapere dell’esistenza di quella parte di lui.

Gli ricordava quella volta in cui Logan lo aveva portato a trascorrere un weekend di relax in mezzo ad un bosco.

Era stato qualche anno prima, non ricordava esattamente quando, ma era autunno.

La foresta era un’esplosione di colori, odori e suoni.

Gli alberi si stavano preparando per l’inverno, perciò le loro foglie assumevano le più belle sfumature di giallo, rosso e marrone, con qualche chiazza verde data da pini e abeti.

Erano circondati dall’odore della natura: l’erba bagnata di rugiada, il pungente profumo delle conifere, il vago retrogusto selvatico dato dagli animali.

E ovviamente c’era anche la cacofonia dei loro versi unita al fruscio del vento fra gli alberi e allo scricchiolio delle foglie secche sotto gli pneumatici della jeep.

Logan aveva affittato una baita in quel posto idilliaco sulle montagne rocciose canadesi, un luogo che amava proprio per la lontananza dalla civiltà. Aveva confessato a Kurt che ci andava ogni volta che aveva bisogno di stare da solo e pensare.

Nightcrawler si era sentito onorato per il privilegio che Logan gli aveva concesso nel renderlo parte di quel posto così speciale per lui.

La baita era piccola e rustica, composta solo da un salotto-cucina, una camera da letto e un bagno.

Nel salotto c’erano solo due poltrone di fronte al camino, la zona cucina era composta solo da un gruppo di quattro fornelli e un lavello e a metà fra le due aree c’erano un tavolino e due sedie.

Avevano portato in camera le loro borse, appoggiandole sul letto matrimoniale. Ci avrebbero pensato più tardi a sistemare i pochi vestiti nell’armadio.

Per prima cosa Logan aveva spaccato un po’ di legna per il camino. Non c’era altro tipo di riscaldamento e la casa era già freddina, Kurt non aveva osato immaginare quanto si sarebbe abbassata la temperatura dopo il tramonto.

Mentre il fidanzato era fuori a fare il lavoro più pesante Nightcrawler aveva sistemato la spesa. Non avevano comprato molto, giusto qualche scatoletta, del pane e ovviamente le birre. Birre tedesche di qualità, roba buona e un po’ costosa, ma decisamente meglio di quelle americane.

Logan aveva acceso il fuoco e chiesto al compagno di controllarlo mentre lui andava a pescare la loro cena, quindi Kurt si era seduto si una delle poltrone a leggere un libro che aveva portato da casa.

Ci erano volute almeno due o tre ore di attesa, durante le quali il fuoco aveva scoppiettato felicemente riscaldando la piccola baita, prima che Logan tornasse con due belle trote.

Si erano scambiati qualche battutina sulla dimensione dei pesci, poi Kurt aveva ordinato al fidanzato di andarsi a riposare mentre lui preparava la cena.

Wolverine aveva girato in parte una poltrona in modo da controllare il fuoco e allo stesso tempo parlare con l’altro, stravaccandocisi sopra.

Kurt non ricordava più di cosa avessero parlato, sicuramente niente di importante, ma ricordava perfettamente quanto era buono quel pesce.

Non avendo a disposizione un forno gli era toccato sventrarlo, tagliare testa e coda e trasformarlo in filetti, ma avendo i coltelli giusti a disposizione non ci aveva messo molto.

In una credenza aveva trovato una bottiglia di olio di buona marca e qualche vasetto di spezie, che aveva controllato per scegliere quali usare. Alla fine aveva optato per il classico trio sale, pepe e rosmarino.

Aveva messo a scaldare l’olio in una padella, speziando i filetti prima di cuocerli. La baita si era riempita del profumo del pesce, facendo persino brontolare lo stomaco ai due inquilini.

Per loro fortuna non ci era voluto molto prima che la cena fosse pronta.

Logan aveva apparecchiato il tavolo e tagliato il pane mentre Kurt divideva il pesce nei due piatti, poi si erano seduti e avevano divorato la loro cena. Quasi non c’era bisogno di lavare i piatti quando avevano finito di mangiare, avevano ripulito tutto con il pane.

Il pesce era stato ovviamente accompagnato dall’ottima birra che avevano comprato, di cui avevano portato due bottiglie accanto alle poltrone.

Non avevano parlato molto quella sera, ognuno immerso nella lettura del proprio libro, però si erano tenuti per mano per quasi tutto il tempo, con l’occasionale pausa per sorseggiare la birra.

Kurt accennò un sorriso a quel ricordo così felice, a quella sensazione di pace e di amore e di _casa_ che aveva provato in quei momenti.

Una lacrima gli scese lentamente lungo la guancia, spegnendo il sorriso.

Non sarebbe ma più stato bene come in quei momenti. Logan non gli avrebbe più sorriso, non lo avrebbe più tenuto per mano, non l’avrebbe più baciato. Non avrebbero più fatto l’amore.

Kurt scoppiò a piangere, stringendo al petto la foto e ranicchiandosi sul letto. Pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva in corpo, riuscendo ad addormentarsi solo una volta finite.

E sognò quel weekend.


End file.
